


Shockwave

by rainbowexplosions



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: hamid has a nightmare and im bad at summaries
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Shockwave

Hamid doesn't know how he got here. He's surrounded by his friends, dead. He's knows it's because of him, the burn marks all over them. It was him. It was his fault. He was trying to protect them, from the enemies, from _himself_. But he failed, his friends were dead. And there he was alone.

Hamid wakes with a start, shivering and breath catching in his throat. He sits back against the headboard trying to relax and calm his breathing but he can't. He's still alone, he doesn't know if that was just a dream or if it was a memory. It felt so real and he's _scared_. 

He hears a clanking from outside the door, not too loud, but still audible and calls out, "Cel?"

He hears a faint curse from outside the door and then sees the door open slightly, "Yeah buddy?"

Hamid takes a deep breath, _they're okay_ , "I -uh, shouldn't you be asleep?" He tries to steady his voice as he speaks.

They fully step into the room at this point, closing the door behind them. 

"Well I got busy y'see and then I was so close to getting it right and so I just kept going and I still haven't gotten it right but I will do soon! But shouldn't you?"

"Right uh well I _was_ asleep and if you take a break, you might have time to recharge and have new ideas?"

"Hm, that _is_ a good point, and it _probably_ has scientific basis," They consider it for a moment and then walk over to the bed, "c'mon then, budge up."

"Wha- Cel?!"

"What you never cuddle with your friends to help you sleep?"

"I - uh, no?"

"European folks are weird."

Cel is sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing their shoes off with their feet, before sliding under the covers.

Hamid is slightly confused and under his breath he says, "I'm not European, I'm Egyptian?"

"Y'see, me and Jasper used to cuddle all the time. If I needed a break and he couldn't convince me he used to just cling onto me like a hug till I slept or at least has a break."

Cel has opened their arms at this point and are beckoning Hamid into them. Hamid is still unsure, but a hug cant hurt can it? So he leans in. He quickly relaxes as their arms wrap around him and he can feel them. Solid, real, _alive._

"There ya go buddy. Try and sleep now, I'll stay here till you wake."

Hamid falls asleep quite fast, the gentle rhythm of their heartbeat and the warmth and safety of them.

He wakes up again from a nightmare, he doesn't remember it, he doesn't remember he even woke up again because Cel gently soothes him back to sleep. 

Hamid wakes in the morning to see Cel, fast asleep, snoring, and drooling a little and he smiles. They have kind-of ended up starfishing on the bed, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, so there's now only one arm around Hamid but, he still feels safe. His friends are okay. _He's okay._

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> so i jsut want hamid to get hugged and also to make him sad bc hes my favourite so jdhdjdhd also hes enby in this bc all hamids i write are enby thanks for listening
> 
> also is the ending purposefully ominous? Yes.


End file.
